


Symbiosis

by InkDrawnDreamer



Series: Paradigm Shift [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Danvid, Friendship, Hospitals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trauma Bonding, consider this a reward for sitting through eleven chapters of fickle slow burn, injuries, you have now unlocked slow burn to confusing friends to lovers romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrawnDreamer/pseuds/InkDrawnDreamer
Summary: After stopping an attack on Camp Campbell by members of his old cult, Daniel lands in the hospital along with David, who was severely injured in the process. Now that they are stuck together, they find themselves bonding over the events that brought them there. Sequel to "Entropy".
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Series: Paradigm Shift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234718
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was originally meant to be an entry for this year's danvid week (the theme being guilt/redemption), but it wasn't finished in time. I have had this story started for a while and ended up having to split it up over time as it got closer to being finished. This entry in the series will be a lot shorter than Entropy was, but the posting schedule is still up in the air for right now. With any luck, it will all be up before the end of the month, but I make no promises. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.

The first day was the hardest. The overpowering sterility of the hospital was off-putting enough before Daniel left, but now it was somehow worse. He blamed that on the cabin—that rotted out shack at the camp might have been shabby, but at least it felt real and lived in, far better by comparison. Plus there was David, although he was at the hospital too now. It was fair to say Daniel hadn't missed the place, but he was relieved to be back in the arms of relative safety. He was in bad shape when he left and somehow worse off now that he was back. Even when Daniel returned to the camp after escaping the hospital—rain drenched, feverish, and barely coherent enough to string two words together—he hadn't expected a warm reception. Just because David came to see him a few times didn't mean that he trusted him, and frankly, the feeling was mutual. Daniel didn't resent him for that, but he figured getting the benefit of the doubt would be hard even if he was completely well. What he didn't expect was that David would have him cleaned up, warmed up, and relaxed enough that he fell asleep within the hour. David was compassionate to a fault, which may have explained why he believed Daniel's story so readily. It was certainly more realistic than him actually having that much faith in Daniel.

David had come to see him once, then came back time and time again despite his protests, always ready to treat his irritation with a new crossword puzzle or a candy bar. And against all odds, it worked. Bit by bit, Daniel found himself unwilling to kick the counselor out. Even after he successfully drove David away for a while, he refused to abandon him entirely. He had already forced himself into Daniel's life and made himself at home there, so when Daniel realized that his cult was ready to finish what he started at Camp Campbell, of course he felt obligated to warn David. He got there almost too late, but the people who arrived to take out the camp were somehow fended off without any fatalities. Casualties were a whole other story though, which brought them back to the hospital. In trying to protect his campers, David got a knife in his leg and a few beatings for his trouble. They were told that he would make a full recovery, but his severely injured state combined with the fresh target on his back meant that he was safer at the hospital than at the camp. Luckily for him, the agents responsible for keeping tabs on the camp's founder also had a personal interest in keeping the place safe from anyone who might wish harm on the campers.

Daniel spent his first two days back in the hospital by himself. David needed more treatment than he did, so he didn't actually get to see him at all. He repeatedly asked for updates on his condition, but the news was slow to come by. He couldn't focus on much else, between worrying about David and his own injuries keeping him occupied. He was brought in with a fever and contusions, plus his stomach problems had started up again after a few days of being off his meds. Fending off the cultists also earned him a concussion, among other things. David came away from the incident with two broken ribs, a broken leg, a bump on his head, and tear through his leg muscles, on top of several more minor injuries. Daniel had watched David get stabbed, but he was only around for the immediate aftermath of the beating he took. He had been on the ground when he finally arrived, bloodied and still partially restrained. It took all three of the adults to incapacitate their captors, and nobody was able to relax until help came. Daniel stayed as close to David as possible until the ambulance arrived, asking questions to try and keep him alert while Gwen took care of the kids. After they got there, she came by to check on David and fill out some paperwork on his behalf. She was nice enough to check in on Daniel too and give him an update. It was the last he would hear about him until the next day.

Daniel was finally allowed to visit David on the third day of their stay. He tried his best to dampen down his anxiety in front of the hospital staff as he was led down the hall. David's condition was stable but still delicate, they said, so he had to be careful around him. Physical contact was off limits, which was completely fine by Daniel. As far as he was concerned, he'd already had enough physical contact with him at the camp to last a lifetime. Granted, he also hugged David as the ambulance took him, but that was mostly out of relief that they were still alive.

The orderly who brought him to David's room did so alongside a broad and stone-faced security guard. There was a guard posted at David's door as well. The pair of agents Daniel became acquainted with insisted on heightening security, both to keep the cult out as well as to keep Daniel from escaping again. David appeared to be asleep when they entered, but his eyelids fluttered open upon hearing them greet his nurse. She helped him up into a comfortable sitting position and left him alone with his guests. Daniel felt his stomach sink upon seeing the extent of David's injuries. The side of his head was bandaged, as was his wrist. A couple of gauze pads covered his cheek and part of his chin, although a few other injuries on his face were already beginning to heal. The lighter blows he'd suffered were more apparent than before, broken blood vessels dying his skin a sickly purple where his face was more heavily bruised. His leg was the worst though. It hadn't been broken all the way, but the bone below his knee was fractured in a couple of places, plus there was a gash in his upper thigh from where he'd been stabbed. 

At least it looked better than when Daniel had first seen it. That image had been looping through his mind for the past couple of days despite his best efforts to distract himself. The woman in white pulling David toward the ground and stabbing him—watching him go pale as his blood pooled around them—was permanently seared into Daniel's mind. At the time, he was genuinely worried that David would die from blood loss, but luckily for him, the knife missed his femoral artery. Daniel's relief in that moment quickly turned to fury once the danger passed. He would have killed the cultists had David not stopped him and plead for mercy on their behalf. Looking at him now, Daniel couldn't help but wonder if he regretted that decision.

“Hi Danny.” David was smiling brightly despite how much worse for wear he looked. 

Looking at him from the other side of the hospital bed was a little surreal, but Daniel tried his best to act normal. There was the usual barrage of questions to fill the space between them, but those only lasted so long. David saved him from maintaining an awkward silence when he spoke up again, although what he had to say was enough to make Daniel's stomach drop all over again.

"Hey. I-I wanted to say thank you for doing what you did." David looked almost bashful.

"Don't mention it," Daniel replied with the slim hope that the man would take it literally. This was the absolute  _ last  _ thing he needed David to put a positive spin on.

"No, I won't. Daniel, what you did-" David's eyes quickly flickered between Daniel and the window. "If you hadn't shown up, those people would have killed us. But you warned us. You  _ saved _ us."

His stomach dropped so fast he thought he might throw up. "I...appreciate it," Daniel said gingerly. "But if anything I probably just led them straight to you."

"I guess we'll never know." The counselor shrugged. "But I do know that I'm glad you were there."

A wave of acid shot through Daniel. He shouldn't have been angry. This should have been good—David not only forgiving him but being grateful to him—but it just made him irritated. How could David be so stupid? Why did he keep placing all this blind faith in him? It had almost gotten him killed.

Luckily for Daniel, he did not have to hold his tongue for much longer. The nurse returned in the nick of time to order him out of the room. David gave him a weak smile while he was being escorted out, and that was the last Daniel saw of him for two days. It was just as well. Although seeing David alive and in person was a relief, hearing him talk like that didn't do Daniel's bad mood any favors. With his worry satiated, all he could do now was simmer alone in his room. David was too busy with treatments the following day to see him at all, which came as a bitter relief to the former cultist. He hadn't been able to come up with a reply to David's incredibly unnecessary gratitude, and frankly, he didn't trust himself not to go ballistic if the topic resurfaced. Knowing David, Daniel probably had a few more uncomfortable thank-yous to look forward to now that he’d expressed open disdain for the sentiment. 

As if that wasn't enough to keep him occupied, Daniel was also having a hard time making sense of his own feelings. He had never been a particularly emotional person, but David's current state was bringing him more guilt than he ever felt as an active member of his cult. Seeing a person who cared about him for whatever goddamn reason get hurt because of him felt terrible. Nevermind the fact that when he tried to get revenge on their attackers, David was the one who talked him out of it, effectively keeping his rap sheet from getting any longer than it already was. They were both in bad shape when they were hauled away in separate ambulances, but David's wounds were more upsetting to Daniel than his own. He left the hospital specifically to warn him, but in the end he still got hurt. Despite David's many thanks and his insistence that he saved his life, Daniel knew he hadn't actually done anything worth praising. And that discrepancy was getting to him.

Even after a full day spent alone with his thoughts, he was no closer to figuring anything out.

"-niel? Daniel!" David's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He must have been staring at the wall for a while. Again. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

"You sure?" His wide-eyed concern wasn't helping things.

"I'm sorry, who's the patient in recovery here?" Daniel's mouth turned up into a smirk.

"Technically both of us are," David reminded him.

"Yes, but this time I'm visiting you." he replied, willfully ignoring the fact that he would have to return to his own room once visiting hours were over.

"And I appreciate it." The counselor's voice sounded sincere despite his uncharacteristically cheeky smile. "What's in the bag?" He nudged his head slightly to the right, in the direction of the parcel that Daniel was holding.

"A couple of things to keep you from losing your mind in here," He began pulling out the bag's contents. "A sudoku book, some orange juice, and today's newspaper."

David gave him a knowing smile. "They didn't let you go farther than the gift shop did they?"

He looked sullen for a moment. "Afraid not, smartass."

David patted his arm reassuringly. "I know, I'm just kidding. This is great Danny, really. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

He sighed and shook his head. "You apologize too much." He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and popped open the bottle of orange juice before handing it to David. "Now drink up."

He almost expected a joking inquiry about rat poison in his drink to follow, but he knew that David wouldn't do that. Max would, but not David. The boy had already made quite a few biting remarks in that vein when he saw him at the camp last. Daniel may have improved his standing among the campers after helping them fend off the cultists, but that didn't mean they had forgiven nor forgotten anything he did before then. David was the only person from Camp Campbell to try and reach out to him. Frankly, he was the only reason Daniel still gave a damn about the place at all.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

David quickly gulped down the last of his drink. "Better," he said. "My leg still hurts and my shoulder's not great either, but the doctor said the stitches are holding just fine."

"What about your head?"

"I get a headache once in a while, but that's normal. No pain otherwise."

"That's good." Daniel said. He was slumping in his chair again. David had noticed him doing that a lot today, usually when the matter of his injuries came up. It was subtle but it was there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Daniel, please."

He stayed silent.

"You're not feeling bad about what happened again," David wondered aloud. "Are you?"

Silence. David sighed and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder only to pull back when the man flinched at his touch.

"It's really not your fault Daniel." He refused to look at him, but David pressed on. "You save-"

"I didn't save anybody David," he sighed. He sounded almost winded. They had been talking in circles about this for days now. "Saving you from myself doesn't count."

"But-"

_ "No." _

"You're being too hard on yourself."

_ “Right, _ the guy who helped kill a bunch of kids and addicts is being too hard on himself. Cut the bullshit, David.” Daniel snapped. He shot a glare at him, but eased back when he realized how vicious he sounded. David's hurt expression told him as much. He exhaled through his mouth—it helped him keep from yelling—and clasped David's shoulder with a decidedly gentler hand.

"I’m sorry. That was harsh, and it wasn’t your fault either," he said. "Look, David, I know you're grateful that you're the only one who got hurt, but that doesn't mean you need to act like you owe me something. You really don't. I’d honestly rather you didn’t, considering everything else that’s going on right now." He gave his shoulder a stiff pat that was meant to be comforting, but came across as more awkward than anything.  _ Shit, _ he thought, he really wasn't any good at this kind of thing.

David looked like he wanted to add something, but no reply ever came. Instead, he looked down at his lap with a thoughtful look on his face, then reached up to cover the hand on his shoulder with one of his own.

Finally, there came a hushed reply. "Okay." He gave Daniel's hand a squeeze. "But I still think you're giving yourself too little credit."

Daniel resisted the urge to scoff. He was beginning to think that David was doing this on purpose—prostrating himself to make Daniel feel guilty. It certainly made more sense that way, although the effect it had on him was sobering regardless of whatever his intention actually was. He would have to keep an eye on that, look more closely to see if David's responses seemed iffy somehow. He wasn't sure how much he actually  _ believed _ that David would try to manipulate him, but it would explain a lot of things if it were true.

The next few days were more of the same. There was a routine developing between them now, meeting once in the morning and once in the afternoon before and after their usual checkups. David's was taking a little longer than usual, so Daniel waited for him in the empty room until close to nightfall. He was actually pondering whether or not to stay when David was finally wheeled back in, looking sheepish and thoroughly exhausted.

"Hey!" his voice was a note less chipper, but still more enthusiastic than was warranted. "I hope you haven't been waiting long. They wanted to take some more x-rays."

"And to make sure you actually finished your lunch this time." His nurse darted her head out from behind him. "I know the cafeteria's lousy, but you need to keep up your blood sugar, hon. Your body's already working overtime trying to repair itself."

"I know, I know. Sorry Cheryl," he conceded as she helped him into bed. She seemed satisfied with his answer, only giving a quick nod in acknowledgement before exiting with his wheelchair in tow.

"Everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Probably. My arm's definitely been better lately." He flexed his fingers in their sling to prove it.

“She's got a point about the hospital food if nothing else."

David chuckled, although there was a longing lilt to his voice. "Yeah."

"I'm sure the kids miss you. Maybe they could—I don't know—bring you a care package?" Daniel suggested.

"Gwen said she'd try." He turned his eyes toward the ceiling. "I do miss them though. I hope she's doing okay by herself."

"What about the Quartermaster? Isn't he there too?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't help with activities so much."

Daniel couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the counselor. "You're not feeling guilty are you?"

He swallowed involuntarily. "What? No, no, just-" He tripped over the word a bit. "Homesick, I guess."

Okay. That was fair. Daniel exhaled slowly. "You'll be able to go back soon. I'd give it a week."

"Less than that, actually. As long as I don't end up needing surgery." He hastily added, "The doctor said my leg might need some more work, but they don't know yet."

His head was down, but Daniel could clearly see him staring back, alert and looking for any signs of guilt on his face. It was irritating, but he wasn't about to let David wear him down. Hearing him talk about his injuries didn't exactly make Daniel feel good about himself, but he was not about to get into another argument with David over who did what to get the other mortally wounded. Honestly, how could he be such a pushover and so infuriatingly stubborn at the same time? Testing him wouldn't help anything though, so Daniel tried to avoid reacting to the topic as much as possible. Still, David seemed wary of him in a different way than was normal.

"Are you feeling okay?" Daniel tried to make his tone as gentle as possible.

“Perfectly fine!" He laughed, but it sounded off. Daniel would have pressed him further, but it was almost time for dinner, so he had to leave. David waved goodbye as he was escorted out, earning a small wave in return before they left each other's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, so it's really been a year and a week huh? I originally planned to have this story done before the end of last year, and once the pandemic started I was too anxious and blocked to work on much. The good news is that the rest of it is at least partially drafted already. Thanks to everyone who was still reading this!

The hammer did not come down on Daniel until a week later. It was still morning, late enough for him to be done with his usual checkups but early enough in the day that things were relatively quiet. He returned to his room to find two familiar men sitting and chatting near the entrance. The pair went silent when they noticed him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said.

"Take a seat Mr. Lasky." The agent to his left motioned toward the empty chair. Daniel complied. The guard behind him looked confused for a moment, but the other agent sent him away with a single flash of his government ID. It was hard not to feel concerned when Daniel heard his door lock for the first time in weeks.

"So," Mr. Miller continued, "As you might have guessed, the deal we originally had planned for you has undergone some changes."

"Like what?"

"First off, you are now in protective custody until further notice. If your little stunt proved anything, it's that you need to be guarded for your own good if not for others'. From now on a police officer will be posted within fifty feet of you at all times." 

He didn't miss the way Daniel grimaced at him. "As far as charges go, you're still looking at attempted murder and accessory to murder. You will be able to meet with your lawyer next week. In the meantime, we'll see what kind of deal we can wrangle for a plea bargain."

His partner spoke next. “It’s the best you can expect to get in this situation. I'd prepare for jail time regardless, but how long you spend there will be determined by the information you can give us." 

Daniel could have laughed. 

“Naturally, your lawyer will be available for any formal agreements. This is just a preview of your options-”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”

He didn’t know why they seemed surprised. The cult had made their opinion of him quite clear already. Loyalty wasn’t much of a question anymore.

  
  


He watched the agents trade a glance before standing again. “Like I said-” Mr. Miller picked his briefcase up from off the floor. “Nothing is final until it’s signed and sanctioned by everyone involved. We’ll see what the lawyers decide.”

Daniel was silent for a minute. "What will happen to the camp?"

“We’re keeping an eye on it until we can be confident it won’t be attacked. Between the cult and Campbell’s old enemies, extra security won’t hurt.”

He figured at much, but hearing it said out loud was a comfort.

The other man rapped twice on the door, and a moment later, it clicked open. He ushered his partner out before doing the same. “Take care of yourself, Mr. Lasky,” he said as they left his sight for good.

This was progress. Daniel knew that. It just didn’t feel like much. He already told them everything he knew. All that was left was to sit back and wait until he could talk to a lawyer. He knew he would have to be patient, but it didn’t make the wait any easier.

"What's wrong?" 

He looked up from his untouched plate to find David staring at him. He hadn’t heard him at all.

“Just thinking."

"About?"

He continued pushing his watery green beans around the tray. "Those two agents paid me a visit yesterday." 

"The Millers? What did they have to say?" David sounded awfully calm considering who they were talking about.

"Depending on how useful I am, I might not die in prison after all.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. "Uh, that's good though, isn't it?"

"As good as I can get, but I'm basically at their mercy."

"I mean, technically the camp is already at their mercy, because of Campbell's...business ventures." Daniel quirked an eyebrow at that, but David didn’t elaborate any more. “I get what you mean though. Do you have a lawyer?"

"Supposedly. I haven't met him yet."

"Ah."

"Yep."

The table went silent, save for the occasional scrape of a plastic fork against a tray. They shuffled off to their own rooms after dinner was over with barely another word to each other. There was a brand new kit of files waiting for Daniel when he returned. He could stand to leave them alone for tonight though. He was tired enough without having to think about the cult even more. He had a chance at a plea bargain. That was good news, wasn’t it? He could avoid prison, or at least avoid the lifelong terms reserved for most people in his position.

_ But then what? _

He had nothing to go home to. Nobody and no place. What could he possibly do after all this? Even if his face wasn’t plastered all over every news report for the next year, he had no money, no skills, and no confidence to speak of. 

The thought followed him throughout the next day. David didn't seem to catch on, much to Daniel's relief. However, he soon became concerned at just _how_ little attention David was paying him—or anything else—as the morning wore on.

"David? Earth to David, come on." Daniel snapped his fingers next to his ear twice more before he jolted upright.

“Oh.” His face turned a sheepish shade of pink. “Sorry, what did you say?”

"I asked what time your appointment is." Daniel was more concerned than annoyed, not that they sounded any different.

"That's at three." David shook his head, frustrated. "Sorry, I've just been spacing out a bit today."

"I noticed." He watched David's shoulders sag. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

His eyes slid toward the window, well away from Daniel's sharp stare. "I'll tell you after the appointment, okay? It's nothing, just, I'll be in a better mood when it's over with."

That answered nothing, but he decided against pushing any further After lunch, he returned to his room and begrudgingly opened the first set of files from the Millers. If all he could do was sit around, he might as well try to do something useful. They were mostly extra details about incidents they had already showed to him, plus a couple of similar ones that were thought to be unconnected. Almost none of it was new, but that did not stop him from taking diligent notes. He scribbled down anything that rang a bell for him. While bringing him his second notebook that day, his nurse informed him that David was back and asking for him. The files and notebooks were immediately shut and put away. He downed his medication quickly, and as soon as his nurse was satisfied that he wasn’t hiding them under his tongue, he sprinted off to David's room with his guard in tow.

The nagging concern returned as soon as David's somber face came into view. Daniel did not give him the time nor the space to wave him off. This time, David didn't fight him on it.

"I'm going to need surgery after all," his voice was calm, but he was clearly unhappy. "My leg isn't healing right, so I'm going to be here for another week while it gets fixed."

"Sorry to hear it," Daniel said. "Are you okay?"

He only shrugged. Daniel's guard took a seat by the door, directing his attention toward a nearby magazine rack while David continued to be prodded about his health. He would not say much else about it, and Daniel was eventually forced to give up on the topic entirely. He asked about the latest batch of letters from the campers, and plastered on a smile when he was shown photos of their latest scheme. He noticed that the boy he had seen get stabbed was among them, rolling in the dirt and causing mayhem alongside the other kids. Daniel still didn’t understand how the boy wasn't in the hospital alongside him and David, but he wasn’t about to comment on it. The time eventually came for him to leave for the night. David settled back into bed as Daniel got up from his chair. His smile was strained, but at least he seemed less upset than earlier.

"Hey."

David shot him a curious look. Daniel rubbed the side of his neck absentmindedly. He _ used _ to be good at this sort of thing.

"It's okay to be worried, you know. But you're going to be fine."

David still looked a bit somber, but he chuckled anyway. "I'll take your word for it," he said with a shrug as Daniel disappeared from the room, following his security guard out of sight.


End file.
